Super's Beggining
by Soul Selim
Summary: Super is a character of mine born 20 years after the Earth was created. He's a hedgehog. He runs faster than light, the reason he is i our year is because he was frozen. This is the beggining of his life after thawing. PG-13 Violence and suggestive conduc


#  
  
Chapter one: Strange New World   
  
The Air is much heavier than way up in the sky, Everything is full of energy. The wood is hard and bit wet around the figure who washed up on the side of it. A raft floats nearby. With a wooden rudder and a little wooden wheel for a motor. The Hedgehog had survived the fall, and now sputters water on the ground, "Pah! Patoowie! Yuck! I hate Saltwater, Huh?" He looks around, taking stock of where he is, and soon remembers what happened and where he was. He went estatic! Not only had he made it to land, but he most of all survived. But, He thought, this doesn't feel like land, it feels like a tree without bark! He noticed the cliff near him and the ladder leading up to a wooden house thingy, but it had a long bridge and some shiny thing he observed. As he climbed up, he thought what could be living here. As he poked his head through the square hole at the top, he was amazed by what he saw. A Funny-looking creature with some cloth on him was standing there. And what's more it was speaking! The little hedgehog only went up to the knee of this colossal creature. It was speaking into a little shiny thing with different colored spots on it. The guy was speaking to his "wife" but for all the hedgehog knew, It could be one   
  
Of those colossal creatures. He shuddered at the thought of more of these creatures, so   
  
He crept along behind him, up some wooden steps and walked toward the shiny   
  
Thing. He ran a bit away when it opened automatically. He thought it was going to   
  
Eat him, but it closed again. He crept slowly up to it again, and it opened. He got it   
  
Now! He played along with it, laughing delightfully as he first ran up to it, as it   
  
Opened, he ran back so it would close again. After awhile an angry voice called up.   
  
"HEY! WHOEVER IS UP THERE, STOP LAUGHING AND JUST GET   
  
DOWN HERE OR GET ON THE TRAIN!" It Yelled. The Hedgehog Screamed. He Ran into the "train" and the door closed. He sat sown on its side, glad for a little rest. He Screamed Aloud when he felt himself moving, he looked wildly about trying to figure out what's going on. He looked out past this clear wall and saw this "train" was moving along these little shiny cross works. He yawned. He hasn't gotten proper rest, just unconsciousness. He curled up into a ball a slept. "ZZzzzzzz...." He snored. After a long rest, the train slowed to a stopped, woken up by the loss of momentum, he got up, stretched, and looked about. He looked out the clear wall and saw large structures; he had never seen such technology. He walked off the train and looked about. There were a lot more creatures, and they all looked at him. Not knowing what to do, he just waved at them. They stared wide-eyed at him, each not daring to look away. Then, A little girl spoke up. "Umm...Mister Sonic? Can I have your autograph?" She asked him. He looked at her, seeing as she was undoubtedly talking to him, he answered. "Sonic? I'm not any... "Sonic", " he replied, then added, "Who are you?" The girl looked quite shocked so did everybody else. He looked about, "what?" The Girl, who seems a little uneasy, answers dumbly, "I'm...I'm.... Jolene" She Shook her head, "You have to be Sonic, I mean. You look exactly like him, except you spilled lime green paint on you."   
  
"I don't think you get it, I'm not Sonic. Whoever he is. Anyway, this is my fur coat; it's lime green!" He answered sharply" shocked again, she shot him a question, "then who exactly are you? Not Sonic." Some people laughed at her remark. Caught off guard, he quickly blurted out some word that he heard on the island by some echidna he saw, since he had no name. "Super! Uh.... My name is...uh... Super! Yep that's it... Super!" Finally having a name, he smiled within himself. The girl, who now understanding things, quietly walked off with no further questions. But, A fat man in the crowd inquired, "Well, Super, What brings you to Station Square?" Looking around, he smiled, "so that's where I am, Station Square! How Cool! Anyway some.... Uh...What's your species called?" He asked, he had forgotten to ask that. Blinking a couple of times, all the people started laughing, Super looked around, figuring now that these things were probably the dominant species. He walked off solumnly, and walked out the train station, into the wide world. But not without hearing, "The Hedgehog doesn't know we're humans! HA HA HAAAA!!" 


End file.
